AkiraXMizuki
by Mayumi-Ittoki
Summary: Akira gets tired of waiting on Mizuki to have confidence to make love with him so Akira helps her out, I totally suck at summaries please Read XD


Akira x Mizuki Today blue rouse concert was a complete success, everything was perfect for Akira tonight. He and Mizuki manage to sneak away from their group into one of the dressing rooms pushing the tall teen on the couch Akira hovered over Mizuki with a innocent yet perverted pouting face only Mizuki knew. "Mizuki-chan has been ignoring me all night, now that were alone I wanna do echi stuff with you." Akira said in an adorable yet erotic manner, Mizuki blushed hard not able to react fast enough for Akira to throw his head at her neck placing sweet little butterfly kisses around her throat. "Ahhh...n-no..Akira.." Mizuki moan trying to push the short yet strong man away but it only made him want to feast on her more. Akira growled impatiently but he kept trying to drive her over the edge covering her mouth with his slipping his tongue in slowly taking in her flavor with his own. Mizuki knew she Couldn't fight back when he was like this letting lust take over her as her hands messed with the back of his hair Akira gladly accepted her invitation pressing his body against hers, Mizuki gasp for air letting Akira mouth roam her v neck licking, sucking and kissing her made her squeal. "Ahhhhh A-Akira!..please..not here, what if someone comes in and finds us like.." Mizuki was pushed back as she was pinned on her back by dark Akira who glared not in anger but in lust and hunger, he liked around her earlobe moans escape from her quivering mouth. "Mizuki, I'm at my limit here...I gave you my life and my body for this moment right here right now. Let me show you my love for you my sweet princess.." Akira cooed cooly stripping off his clothes as Mizuki watched with a bashful expression. Akira slowly taking off Mizuki clothes only for her to push his hands away from her bra and panties yelling. "AKIRA, Don't look at me like that it feels weird for you to look at my body like this!" Mizuki tried to cover herself with her clothes only for regular Akira to whine in a baby-ish voice hugging her with his arms around her. "But Mizuki-chan looks so beautiful like this, I love everything about Mizuki, not just your body but everything so please let me love you at my full extent.." Akira hands slipped her bra clip off as it dropped on the floor, She flinched when Akira came close to her breasts with a serious face. "your *licks* beautiful so stay with me *licks licks*.." Akira went straight to work placing his mouth over her right breast licking her rosebud slowly. Mizuki was about to pull away when he held her inplace sucking on her now hard nipple Mizuki pulled her head back with a soft scream. "Nnnnnmmmmhhhhaaahhh..." As soon as he was finished with her breast Mizuki was laying back on the couch redder then the freaking color red with her eyes tightly filled with want and embarrassment but it didn't stop Akira from spreading her legs apart with a gingerly grin. "Mizuki..you look even better down here too...you don't mind if I can have alittle taste right?" Mizuki balled up her right hand placing it over her lips in a shy yet cute manner. "Please don't look down there," with that Akira head lowered to her moist panties sucking it harshly teasing the arousal of Mizuki who moaned out "aahhh Ahhh Ahhh..Akira please don't tease me so much..my body won't take anymore..AAAAAAAKKKIIIRRRAAA!" before later taking them off. He blow in her pussy that made her jolt with the last moan as he pulled away savoring her sweet vanilla flavor in his mouth. He put on something that would make him regret it later..the Neko ears. Mizuki eyes widen at the sight of cute little Neko Akira, that sight made dark Mizuki come out of her shell. "why don't you come over here little kitty, obey your master." Akira was pulled under Mizuki as she was placing rough passionate kisses all over akira's chest made him grunt in pleasure it was a dirty trick for him to use the ears but it was Worth it to him. "mmmmmiiizzz...UUUUKIIIIII!" He yelled when he felt warm moist lips suck on the tip of his (I'm not sure what to call it?") penis Mizuki worked her way licking, sucking and roughly flicking the tip. "ahhhhhhhhh...Mizuki ...I-I'm gonna..." the warm lips disappeared to Akira dismay as Mizuki was on her knees smirking at the kitty cat with a wanting and lustful smirk. "Be a good kitty and fill my wet aroused hole, all I want is you to fill me up." Without a second thought Akira plugged himself into her with a growl of arousal and lust pushing him self deeper and deeper into her as his pace fastens so did Mizuki moans "ahhhhhh...Akira!" "MIZUKI..." They both came inside of her... Akira collapsed next to the blushing girl as he grinned happily. "Dark Mizuki sure is an animal.." Mizuki was still out of breath but able to say. "that's cheating Akira.. You know how I feel about those ears..." She pouted softly as Akira blushed abut when she's like this he can't help but think it's cute and arousing. Akira leaned his head on his palm smiling sweetly at her. "it's ok, I meant every word I said and more Mizuki. I would never leave you for anyone else." dark Akira appeared hovering over Mizuki as she whispered "I love you...Akira." Akira captured her lips for a deep yet passionate kiss. "I love you..Mizuki.." THE END! 


End file.
